


Love or Life?

by ImaginationOverboard



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/M, Fairies, Familiars, Guardian Angels, Vampire Andy Biersack, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationOverboard/pseuds/ImaginationOverboard
Summary: Writing fantasy is never easy, (because plot holes) so feedback is greatly appreciated! :DI didn't plan to post this chapter until the entire story was written for fear of leaving yet ANOTHER series uncompleted, but whatever. It's here now.Let me know what you think! ;)





	Love or Life?

Bright rays of sunlight pierced my eyes as I pulled back the curtains, looking out into the huge garden that was dotted with an array of colourful flowers. It gave me some satisfaction to gaze upon my handiwork every morning, of the beautiful flowers that blossomed under my care, the neatly trimmed hedges, and the bright, fresh grass.

I made my way into the bathroom, jumped into the shower and began getting ready for another day of school.

You might think I must be rich, to be living in an extravagant mansion with a huge garden, but nope. I live in a small room in the corner of the mansion, which was barely 1/100 of the whole property. This mansion belonged to my master, Andy Biersack, who is 200+ years old. I don’t remember the exact age. And yes, you heard me correctly. Andy is vampire, who lived alone in this gigantic mansion. He seemingly never gets lonely living in this very empty house. Well, he has me now, who bothers him every chance I get, but he is a man of little words. Honestly speaking, I never really get to see him often, seeing as he’s always sleeping when I’m awake and vice versa. Even during the rare times when he’s awake, he’s always cooped up in his office doing good knows what.

But oh well, I have my own secrets as well.

“Morning, Jacks.” I greeted him as I exited the bathroom, seeing him sprawled out on the carpet.

“Morning, Iris…” he replied sleepily, then stretched lazily and shook, sending glints of sunlight reflecting off his pure white fur.

I reached down and ruffled his head, giggling as I asked, “Did you sleep well?”

He glared back at me, “Don’t treat me like a dog.”

“But you are,” I laughed, clearly knowing he enjoys pets from the fact that he’s nuzzling against my hand.

“I’m a wolf, not your cute fluffy pet dog,” he growled, baring his sharp incisors.

“I like you better than any pet dog.” I seriously can’t treat him seriously if he’s so fluffy and gorgeous.

He grunted and vanished in a shower of white clouds and glitter.

Jackson, Jacks for short, is my Angel Wolf. I was the product of a fairy and a human, forming a special human. “ _Only special humans can see your Guardian, and you must not tell anyone about him.”_ I remembered my father warning me, looking gravely into my eyes. I was only 5 then, when I was still living with my father. My mother was executed right after she gave birth to me, because love between Creatures and humans were forbidden.

A bit of a history lesson: Werewolves, fairies, vampires, witches and wizards existed in this world, and they are called Creatures. They invaded the Earth approximately 500 years ago, and humans were thus treated lowly for our lack of special abilities ever since. Humans commonly work under the Creatures, but Creatures often like to hide what they are, keeping a low profile. Most big and influential companies are run by Creatures though.

I checked myself out in the mirror one last time before putting on my shoes and heading out of the mansion, meeting my steed out in the garden. I will never get over how angelic Jackson looked, with his white fur glinting in the sunlight, wings flapping. He was practically glowing and dripping glitter out there.

At least that’s how I saw Jacks through the Iris filter.

I mounted Jackson. “Let’s go!” 

Powerful legs thundered under me as strong wings beat steadily, sending a huge gust of wind throughout the garden. With a leap, we soared through the forest and took off for school. All this seemed a bit excessive and flashy just for school, but what’s there to complain? I enjoyed the feeling of cool wind whipping through my hair and the amazing view down below.

* * *

 

Since I was born, I lived in a small house in the middle of a forest with father, always in hiding. I was never allowed to go anywhere outside of the forest, until that day when I wandered too far and found this very mansion.

My father and I were walking through the woods, with my father collecting wood and berries. I always came along with him into the forest, except when he went hunting. I just found it too boring to be alone in the house. I skipped along beside my father, and as he was bending to pluck some fresh berries off a bush, something caught my eye. There was a particular spot between the trees where undergrowth was thicker than any other parts of the forest, with thick vines crawling around the trees, forming a wall made of plants. Curious, I skipped over to it and pried a part of the thick branches and vines open and peered through.

A magnificent mansion stood proudly behind rows of bushes, and in the middle of the garden, glistening water sprouted from a fountain, reflecting showers of light around it. Compared to our little shabby house, this mansion looked like heaven in my little eyes.

“Daddy, look!” I turned around for a second to alert my father, and then dashed through the hole I made with my tiny fingers.

“Iris, no! Come back here! It’s dangerous!” my father raced after me, panic evident in his eyes.

I paid no heed to his warning, still running towards the beautiful mansion. I twirled around, happy to have found such a beautiful place to play in. My father was running slower than me, considering that he’s carrying all the loot from the forest. Young Jacks materialised beside me, also running, “Iris, don’t go inside! It’s dangerous!”

“Dangerous? How can it be?” I wondered, thinking that such a beautiful looking mansion couldn’t possibly contain anything scary.

This was the one time I wished I had listened to Jacks’ advice, because he was always right about these kinds of things.

I raced up to the front steps of the mansion, turning the handle of the door. Surprised to find it unlocked, I stepped inside. It was pitch black in the mansion, with thick curtains blocking sunlight out of every window. It was then my father dropped all his loot and raced towards me. “Iris stop! Please, don’t go inside!” He shouted urgently.

I started towards the hallway on the left, and the door slammed shut behind me with a click, throwing the mansion into complete darkness. That should have scared me enough to want to escape, but no, adrenalin was pumping through my veins and I was determined to explore this huge mansion.

I continued walking with Jacks beside me, his angelic glow lighting up the path enough for me to see.

“Something is coming. I can feel it,” he spoke with urgency in his voice.

“Who is it?” I asked. “The owner of the house?”

“Iris. I don’t know how to get out, so run!” he started running without me bidding me to follow, and I did, not wanting to be left behind in the darkness.

He turned several corners, using his sense to try and escape what was coming after us. We were running down a straight hallway when I heard banging on a door, and my father’s voice. “Iris where are you?! Please come out!” It was then that I realised we were running in circles in the mansion.

Tired and out of breath, I stopped right at the door and shouted back. “Daddy! I’m here! I can’t get out!”

Stopping was a mistake because I felt a pair of cold hands on my shoulders gripping me tightly. I screamed, and spun around to see a pair of cool blue eyes glaring straight at me. I stared back at its eyes, whatever it was, watching in silent horror as its eyes turned from icy blue to glowing crimson red.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fantasy is never easy, (because plot holes) so feedback is greatly appreciated! :D
> 
> I didn't plan to post this chapter until the entire story was written for fear of leaving yet ANOTHER series uncompleted, but whatever. It's here now. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! ;)


End file.
